


now or never~wroetostar

by Captain_jack_harkness



Series: lustful~sdmn [5]
Category: sidemen - Fandom
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hickeys, M/M, Requested, Risk of being caught, Sidemen, Smut, Swallowing, Tags Are Hard, Wroetostar, YouTube, imma finish the tags after i write coz i have no idea whats gonna do down, mentions of josh, now or never, vikkstar123 - Freeform, wroetoshaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_jack_harkness/pseuds/Captain_jack_harkness
Summary: requested





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatgayshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/gifts).



Harry's POV

"Interesting read their Harry." In a panic I lock my phone and turn around to see Vikk behind me grinning, fuck, "I assumed that you were a lot dirtier than the rest of the sidemen but I have to admit this. I never expected you to be the sort to read smut about yourself. Do you read about all the other sidemen or am I special?"

"Can we forget you ever saw this?" I ask panicking, if this got out; even to the other sidemen, I'm done for.

"You really think I can just pretend that I never saw you reading smut about us?" He laughed, I nodded my head in desperation, "Let me read it I only saw a paragraph."

"What?" Vikk climbed over the back of the sofa and sat down crossed legged next to me.

"You heard me." 

Vikk held out his hand for my phone. I unlock it hands shaking as I hand it over to him, he grinned scrolling up the page to the beginning and sat their in silence reading it unable to keep a straight face. He probably hates me now. Of all the people who could have caught me reading smut it had to be the person I was reading smut about. I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?

"How can you read this with a straight face?" Vikk kept reading making little gasps every so often, "Wow Harry you really want to fuck me."

"Can you just forget it."

"Forget this you gotta be kidding. This is amazing and your bright red, god the joy this is going to bring me for a long time." I just sat their shaking, "Wanna recreate this then?"

"What!" This cant be real I'm probably dreaming.

"Now or never." Vikk shrugged, "Yes and I'll fuck you over this sofa, No and I'll pretend this never happened."

"You're kidding right?" I look at vikk sitting their with the biggest grin on his face, "Like I'm meant to say no because if I say yes you will be like what the fuck Harry and tell everyone."

"If you say yes I'll fuck you and keep it quiet." Vikk just sat their waiting for my response, "I mean I would say yes if I was you because if you do then it doesn't have to be a one time thing. If you say no then you wont have another opportunity. I mean if you say no I wont be offended I'll just go up to my room and get off to that instead before forgetting it was ever a thing. I know what I would rather do but as I said the choice is yours to make so no pressure."

"Please don't play me like this Vikk." I breath, "I want to believe your not playing me here, god you don't know how much I want this to be real."

"Well all you need to say is yes." Vikk lips were dangerously close to my neck at this point, "One last chance Harry. One word, three letters all you need to do is say yes Harry. Nothing more. If you want this say yes if not I'll leave."

For a second I just looked at him. Vikk was really being serious wasn't he. This isn't a huge joke.

"Yes."

"See that wasn't hard."

Vikk started leaving small kisses and bite marks along my neck and collar bone before pulling my t-shirt over my head then threw it to the corner of the room. 

"What if someone walks in?" I ask as Vikk started nibbling at my hips.

"You didn't seem too worried about anyone walking in on you reading smut." He pulled my joggers down before pinging the waistband of my boxers, "We will keep it down if your able to manage that."

"You're wearing too many clothes." I say as Vikk takes off my boxers, "Take them off."

"Patience." He laughed taking off his top, "Lemme get the lube I will only be a few seconds."

"Hurry." I lay their in silence waiting for Vikk to come back praying this isn't some sort of prank where he comes back with the other guys, every second that passes my heart beats faster and my anxiety levels double.

"Back." he whispered in my ear sneaking up behind me, "Ready to make all your sexual fantasies come true."

"You're only making one come true." I respond, "I have a whole list of others you might like to try."

"Well I'm going to have to start working on that list." Vikk runs his hands down my body gripping at my thigh with one hand and my waist with the other he slowly started to insert himself inside of me as I let out quiet whimpers.

"Vikk." I moan out quietly, "Faster."

"You don't get to make demands now do you harry." Vikk kept going as slow as possible, "I've read what you did Harry, I now know what your secretly into, you probably write some of it yourself don't you?"

"Vikk please." I moan louder.

"Answer my question and I will." Vikk got a tighter grip on my thigh, "Have you wrote smut yourself?."

"Yes." I mutter before Vikk starts thrusting into me fast and hard, "Jesus Vikk!"

"I though you didn't want to be caught?" Vikk removed his hand from my thigh and started to stroke me at an irregular pace, "Imagine how embarrassing it would be if Josh walked in right now. You wouldn't want that."

"Vikk." I quietly moan before biting on a pillow so the noises I'm making don't alert anyone else who happens to be awake.

"Is this everything your imagined?" Vikk grunts slamming into me, I scream into the pillow nodding my head as his balls slap against my ass and he moves the hand leaving finger sized imprints on my waist to my shoulders, "I can't wait until I'm able to properly hear them screams of yours. The pillow muffling them really don't do them the justice they truly deserve. If i had it my way I would have everyone hear what moaning mess I was able to reduce you to, oh how they would be jealous I was the one who manged to get you. We'll save that for another time."

"Harder." I manage to whisper before biting back down on the pillow and screaming again, "I'm so close Vikk harder."

"Well you're going to have to hold out a little longer." Vikk started to slow down with his thrusts, once he heard my muffled screams turn to barely audible whimpers he slammed into me faster and harder than before, Vikk slapped my ass and I let out a small screech of surprise, "The longer your able to hold on the better it will be when you finally do cum, trust me your going to want to wait. I have so many things left up my sleeve I'm desperate to use on your pretty little ass."

"I can't hold out much longer." I scream into the pillow, "Vikk!"

"Try to as long as you can for me." Vikk hit my ass again this time a little harder before returning to focus his hand on stroking my shaft.

"I can't!" I moan still trying to hold myself back as long as possible, "Fuck Vikk!"

I release cumming all over Vikk's hand and my stomach. Vikk keeps thrusting into my clenching ass while I keep cumming.

"I'm still not done Harry." Vikk pulled out of me and licked my cum off his hand, "So you owe me... Knees. Now.

I obey still shaking, my ass hurting like hell from a mixture of Vikk pounding into it and the slaps.

"Now I couldn't decide where I wanted to cum in your mouth or on your face. Open." He grabbed a fistful of my hair and started fucking my mouth, his balls slapping against my face loudly, "To be completely honest I still haven't decided so I guess we will see what happens. Oh Harry you look so good with your mouth wrapped around my cock while my balls slam into your face. If only you could see yourself its a work of art. That alone is almost enough to make me cum just by looking at it."

I stare up at him unable to answer with a mouthful of dick. Vikk thrusts into my mouth a few more times before pulling out then stroking himself. Only a few seconds after he started jacking off does he cum all over my face and in my open mouth. I swallow it before licking the remains off him.

"I got the best of both. Can I take a picture? You need to see how hot you look with my cum all over your face." I nod and Vikk grinned picking up his phone from the arm of the chain and snapping a quick picture, "God you look fucking amazing harry I'm so glad your all mine. You don't know how jealous I would have been if any of the others got their hands on you. They really wanted to you know, all of them have said they would fuck you into next week if you had the chance but it was me who was lucky enough to catch you reading gay smut about us together. You though you was lucky I'm into you. Well I feel the same way."

Vikk used his finger to wipe the remaining cum from my face and stuck it in my mouth for me to clean off. I sucked all his cum off his finger hungrily.

"They really think that?" I guess it came as a shook to me that they others said they would all want to bang me, "Like for real?"

"Yeah I always said your the one who would be the dirtiest but I never guessed you would be such a bottom, I've got to say I'm pleasantly surprise." Vikk grinned, "You should send me them fanfictions you've wrote. I need a list of what to do next and wanking material. You can think of it as a way to tell me your hidden fantasises without getting all flustered about it."

"Be warned theirs quite a few."

"Well you better send them over quickly as we have a lot to get through and don't worry Harry, I have a list of things myself i cant wait to try on you. I guess i'll have to give writing smut a try."


End file.
